Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 is the twenty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot After the explosion, Gwen emerges from the rubble unharmed, due to producing a mana shield, and she sees Chromastone and Spidermonkey get up and run away. Ben emerges from the rubble and sees Goop leave as well. The two are confused and they go to Kevin and are shocked to see that he has mutated into an amalgam of materials and can't transform back to normal. Ben, unconcerned, sees that he is missing the three aliens that escaped in addition to Way Big. Azmuth comes on the hologram and yells at Ben, telling him that he has to recapture his transformations in 24 hours before they all perish and leaves but not before telling Ben he won't help him again. Gwen can't track the aliens by their mana, but Kevin says that they can track their Omnitrix symbols with their badges. In the car, Kevin tries to absorb Gwen's skin, but he still cannot transform back into normal. The team then locate Chromastone on a pier, who is attacking a ride. Gwen says that without Ben, the aliens are nothing but instinct. Kevin attacks Chromastone and discovers that he can transform his hands into weapons, but he is defeated. Ben tries to transform into Humungousaur, but he transforms into Murk Upchuck. Upchuck and Chromastone fight through redirecting the same laser at each other over and over. Gwen shoots mana, but Chromastone sends it towards Upchuck. Kevin knocks Chromastone out and Upchuck captures him back in the Omnitrix. The team then drive to a forest where Spidermonkey is. Gwen does research and discovers that Vilgax defeated 10 heroes and took their powers. Ben begins to worry about his upcoming battle and then the car gets caught in a giant web. Spidermonkey grabs Gwen and wraps her in the web and Ben and Kevin leap onto the web and get stuck. Ben transforms into Brainstorm and Brainstorm and Spidermonkey fight with each other while Kevin frees Gwen. Brainstorm absorbs Spidermonkey into the Omnitrix. They drive to a sewer where Goop is. Inside, Ben finds Goop's anti-gravity disk. Goop then appears and traps Ben. He attacks Gwen and Kevin, sending them flying and bringing pipes down on them. Ben transforms into Swampfire inside Goop and breaks free. Goop runs and Swampfire chases after him. They fight and Goop runs again. Gwen tells Swampfire not to shoot fireballs, but he doesn't listen and the sewer blows up. Swampfire regenerates on the surface. Gwen and Kevin come out, protected by mana. Goop destroys Swampfire, but he regenerates and captures Goop. Later, they track Way Big, but there is not enough time to capture him and get Ben to his fight. Max calls and offers to fight Vilgax for Ben, but Ben declines. Ben says that he'll stall Vilgax until Gwen and Kevin bring him Way Big. Psyphon arrives at the park and says that the battle is being broadcast on all channels and that Vilgax's fleet is in orbit, ready to destroy the planet when Ben loses. Then, Jetray flies in and Vilgax arrives. Vilgax and Jetray battle, but Vilgax defeats Jetray, so he transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes Vilgax, but Vilgax escapes. Vilgax is able to grab Big Chill while he is intangible and electrocutes him. Big Chill transforms into Humungousaur, who grows to full size and fights Vilgax. Vilgax defeats Humungousaur, but Gwen and Kevin arrive with Way Big. Ben scans Way Big and tries to transform into him, but he transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone fights Vilgax, and is winning, but Vilgax shatters him, destroying him and shocking Gwen, Kevin, and Max. Psyphon takes the Omnitrix and hands it to Vilgax, but it regenerates Chromastone into Diamondhead. Diamondhead attacks and defeats Vilgax, forcing Vilgax to yield to Diamondhead. Later, Diamondhead transforms back into Ben and Vilgax is banished from the Earth. Vilgax vows revenge on Ben and leaves along with his fleet and Psyphon. Max tells Ben that he blacked out the broadcast, protecting Ben's secret. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben damages the Omnitrix and loses Azmuth's trust. *Kevin gets mutated for the third time. **Kevin remains mutated until The Final Battle: Part 2 where Max tells him that the energy from the Omnitrix kept him in that mutant form. *Chromastone reforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroyed Chromastone in battle. However, Ben can no longer transform into Chromastone because of this. *Vilgax loses the Conqueror's challenge and is banished from Earth. Minor Events *It is revealed that Kevin is afraid of alligators and that Gwen is afraid of spiders. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens Used *Murk Upchuck (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Jetray *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Chromastone (selected alien was Way Big; destroyed) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Escaped and Recaptured Omnitrix Aliens * Chromastone * Spidermonkey * Goop * Way Big Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Kevin saying "You've laid eggs before" when discussing Spidermonkey with Ben is referring back to ''Save the Last Dance when Big Chill laid eggs. *The Casey-Kelly Accords are a reference to Joe Casey and Joe Kelly, two of the creators of Ben 10. Trivia *This is the first time Murk Upchuck's transformation is shown. *In the Australian and Indian Cartoon Networks, both parts of Vengeance of Vilgax were joined together. *When the aliens are shown on the Omnitrix map, Alien X, Cannonbolt, Murk Upchuck and Lodestar aren't shown. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic